Coronary artery disease (CAD) is the major cause of death in Type 2 diabetic and metabolic syndrome patients (i.e. patients that fall within the ‘deadly quartet’ category of impaired glucose tolerance, insulin resistance, hypertriglyceridaemia and/or obesity).
The hypolipidaemic fibrates and antidiabetic thiazolidinediones separately display moderately effective triglyceride-lowering activities although they are neither potent nor efficacious enough to be a single therapy of choice for the dyslipidaemia often observed in Type 2 diabetic or metabolic syndrome patients. The thiazolidinediones also potently lower circulating glucose levels of Type 2 diabetic animal models and humans. However, the fibrate class of compounds are without beneficial effects on glycaemia. Studies on the molecular actions of these compounds indicate that thiazolidinediones and fibrates exert their action by activating distinct transcription factors of the peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) family, resulting in increased and decreased expression of specific enzymes and apolipoproteins respectively, both key-players in regulation of plasma triglyceride content.
PPARδ activation was initially reported not to be involved in modulation of glucose or triglyceride levels. (Berger et al., j. Biol. Chem., 1999, Vol 274, pp. 6718-6725). Later it has been shown that PPARδ activation leads to increased levels of HDL cholesterol in db/db mice (Leibowitz et al. FEBS letters 2000, 473, 333-336). Further, a PPARδ agonist when dosed to insulin-resistant middle-aged obese rhesus monkeys caused a dramitic dosedependent rise in serum HDL cholesterol while lowering the levels of small dense LDL, fasting triglycerides and fasting insulin (Oliver et al. PNAS 2001, 98, 5306-5311). The same paper also showed that PPARδ activation increased the reverse cholesterol transporter ATP-binding cassette A1 and induced apolipoprotein A1-specific cholesterol efflux. The involvement of PPARδ in fatty acid oxidation in muscles was further substantiated in PPARα knock-out mice. Muoio et al. (J. Biol. Chem. 2002, 277, 26089-26097) showed that the high levels of PPARδ in skeletal muscle can compensate for deficiency in PPARα. In addition to the effects on cholesterol homeostasis, PPARδ treatment was observed to lower plasma glucose and insulin and improve insulin sensitivity in diabetic ob/ob mice and high fat diet induced insulin resistant mice (PNAS 2003, 100, 15924-15929). Taken together these observations suggest that PPARδ activation is useful in the treatment and prevention of Type 2 diabetes and cardiovascular diseases and conditions including atherosclerosis, hypertriglyceridemia, and mixed dyslipidaemia (WO 01/00603).
A number of PPARδ compounds have been reported to be useful in the treatment of hyperglycemia, hyperlipidemia and hypercholesterolemia (WO 02/59098, WO 01/603, WO 01/25181, WO 02/14291, WO 01/79197, WO 99/4815, WO 97/28149, WO 98/27974, WO 97/28115, WO 97/27857, WO 97/28137, WO 97/27847 WO 2004093879, WO 2004092117, WO 2004080947, WO 2004080943, WO 2004073606, WO 2004063166, WO 2004063165, WO 2003072100, WO 2004060871, WO 2004005253, WO 2003097607, WO 2003035603, WO 2004000315, WO 2004000762, WO 2003074495, WO 2002070011, WO 2003084916, US 20040209936, WO 2003074050, WO 2003074051, WO 2003074052, JP 2003171275, WO 2003033493, WO 2003016291, WO 2002076957, WO 2002046154, WO 2002014291, WO 2001079197, WO 2003024395, WO 2002059098, WO 2002062774, WO 2002050048, WO 2002028434, WO 2001000603, WO 2001060807, WO 9728149, WO 2001034200, WO 9904815, WO 200125226, WO 2005097098, WO 2005097762, and WO 2005097763.
Glucose lowering as a single approach does not overcome the macrovascular complications associated with Type 2 diabetes and metabolic syndrome. Novel treatments of Type 2 diabetes and metabolic syndrome must therefore aim at lowering both the overt hypertriglyceridaemia associated with these syndromes as well as alleviation of hyperglycaemia. This indicate that research for compounds displaying various degree of PPARδ activation should lead to the discovery of efficacious triglyceride and/or cholesterol and/or glucose lowering drugs that have great potential in the treatment of diseases such as type 2 diabetes, dyslipidemia, syndrome X (including the metabolic syndrome, i.e. impaired glucose tolerance, insulin resistance, hypertrigyceridaemia and/or obesity), cardiovascular diseases (including atherosclerosis) and hypercholesteremia.
Definitions
All references described herein are incorporated in there entirety by reference.
“Substituted” signifies that one or more hydrogen atoms are replaced by the designated substituent. Only pharmaceutically stable compounds are intended to be covered.
When examples of definitions are provided, the definition is not meant to be limited to the specific examples.
The present invention includes all isotopes of atoms occurring in the present compounds. Isotopes include those atoms having the same atomic number but different mass numbers. By way of general example and without limitation, isotopes of hydrogen include tritium and deuterium. Isotopes of carbon include C-13 and C-14.
When O or S is listed as a substituent, oxo and sulfo, respectively, it is intended that a carbon atom be replaced by either the O or S. For example if alkyl were substituted by 0, then an ether would be formed. Preferably heteroatom-heteroatom bonds such as O—O, O—S, O—N, S—S, and S—N are not formed.
The term “C1-6-alkyl” as used herein, alone or in combination, represent a linear or branched, saturated hydrocarbon chain having the indicated number of carbon atoms. Representative examples include, but are not limited to methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, hexyl, isohexyl and the like.
The term “C1-6-alkylcarbonyl as used herein, represents a “C1-6-alkyl” group as defined above having the indicated number of carbon atoms linked through a carbonyl group. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, n-propylcarbonyl, isopropylcarbonyl, butylcarbonyl, isobutylcarbonyl, sec-butylcarbonyl, tertbutylcarbonyl, n-pentylcarbonyl, isopentylcarbonyl, neopentylcarbonyl, tert-pentylcarbonyl, n-hexylcarbonyl, isohexylcarbonyl and the like.
The term “C1-6-alkylsulfonyl” as used herein refers to a monovalent substituent comprising a “C1-6-alkyl” group as defined above linked through a sulfonyl group. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, n-propylsulfonyl, iso-propylsulfonyl, n-butylsulfonyl, isobutylsulfonyl, sec-butylsulfonyl, tert-butylsulfonyl, n-pentylsulfonyl, isopentylsulfonyl, neopentylsulfonyl, tert-pentylsulfonyl, n-hexylsulfonyl, isohexylsulfonyl and the like.
The term “C1-6-alkylamido” as used herein, refers to an acyl group linked through an amino group; Representative examples include, but are not limited to acetylamino, propionylamino, butyrylamino, isobutyrylamino, pivaloylamino, valerylamino and the like.
The term “C3-6-cycloalkyl” as used herein, alone or in combination, represent a saturated monocyclic hydrocarbon group having the indicated number of carbon atoms. Representative examples include, but are not limited to cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and the like.
The term “C2-6-alkenyl” as used herein, represent an olefinically unsaturated branched or straight hydrocarbon group having from 2 to the specified number of carbon atoms and at least one double bond. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, vinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, allyl, iso-propenyl, 1,3-butadienyl, 1-butenyl, hexenyl, pentenyl and the like.
The term “C2-6-alkynyl” as used herein, represent an unsaturated branched or straight hydrocarbon group having from 2 to the specified number of carbon atoms and at least one triple bond. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl and the like.
The term “C4-6-alkenynyl” as used herein, represent an unsaturated branched or straight hydrocarbon group having from 4 to the specified number of carbon atoms and both at least one double bond and at least one triple bond. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, 1-penten-4-ynyl, 3-penten-1-ynyl, 1,3-hexadiene-5-ynyl and the like.
The term “C1-6-alkoxy” as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to a straight or branched configuration linked through an ether oxygen having its free valence bond from the ether oxygen. Examples of linear alkoxy groups are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentoxy, hexoxy and the like. Examples of branched alkoxy are isopropoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, isopentyloxy, isohexyloxy and the like.
The term “C3-6-cycloalkoxy” as used herein, alone or in combination, represent a saturated monocyclic hydrocarbon group having the indicated number of carbon atoms linked through an ether oxygen having its free valence bond from the ether oxygen. Examples of cycloalkoxy groups are cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy and the like.
The term “C1-6-alkylthio” as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to a straight or branched monovalent substituent comprising a “C1-6-alkyl” group as defined above linked through a divalent sulfur atom having its free valence bond from the sulfur atom and having 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio, pentylthio and the like.
The term “C1-6-cycloalkylthio” as used herein, alone or in combination, represent a saturated monocyclic hydrocarbon group having the indicated number of carbon atoms linked through a divalent sulfur atom having its free valence bond from the sulfur atom. Representative examples include, but are not limited to are cyclopropylthio, cyclobutylthio, cyclopentylthio, cyclohexylthio and the like.
The term “C1-6-alkylsulfinyl” as used herein refers to a monovalent substituent comprising a straight or branched C1-6-alkyl group linked through a sulfinyl group (—S(═O)—); such as e.g. methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, isopropylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl, pentylsulfinyl, and the like.
The term “C3-6-cycloalkylsulfinyl” as used herein refers to a monovalent substituent comprising a C3-6-cycloalkyl group linked through a sulfinyl group (—S(═O)—); such as e.g. cyclopropylsulfinyl, cyclobutylsulfinyl, cyclopentylsulfinyl, cyclohexylsulfinyl and the like.
The term “C1-6-alkylamino” as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to a straight or branched monovalent substituent comprising a “C1-6-alkyl” group as defined above linked through amino having a free valence bond from the nitrogen atom. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, butylamino, pentylamino and the like.
The term “C1-6-alkylaminocarbonyl” as used herein refers to a monovalent substituent comprising a C1-6-monoalkylamino group linked through a carbonyl group such as e.g. methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n-propylaminocarbonyl, isopropylaminocarbonyl, n-butylaminocarbonyl, sec-butylaminocarbonyl, isobutylaminocarbonyl, tert-butylaminocarbonyl, npentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, n-hexylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, neopentylaminocarbonyl, n-hexylaminocarbonyl and 2-2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl and the like.
The term “C3-6-cycloalkylamino” as used herein, alone or in combination, represent a saturated monocyclic hydrocarbon group having the indicated number of carbon atoms linked through amino having a free valence bond from the nitrogen atom. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, cyclopropylamino, cyclobutylamino, cyclopentylamino, cyclohexylamino and the like.
The term “C1-6-alkoxyC1-6-alkyl” as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to a “C1-6-alkyl” group as defined above whereto is attached a “C1-6-alkoxy” group as defined above. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl and the like.
The term “aryl” as used herein is intended to include monocyclic, bicyclic or polycyclic carbocyclic aromatic rings. Representative examples are phenyl, naphthyl (e.g. naphth-1-yl, naphth-2-yl), anthryl (e.g. anthr-1-yl, anthr-9-yl), phenanthryl (e.g. phenanthr-1-yl, phenanthr-9-yl), and the like. Aryl is also intended to include monocyclic, bicyclic or polycyclic carbocyclic aromatic rings substituted with carbocyclic aromatic rings. Representative examples are biphenyl (e.g. biphenyl-2-yl, biphenyl-3-yl, biphenyl-4-yl), phenylnaphthyl (e.g.1-phenylnaphth-2-yl, 2-phenylnaphth-1-yl), and the like. Aryl is also intended to include partially saturated bicyclic or polycyclic carbocyclic rings with at least one unsaturated moiety (e.g. a benzo moiety). Representative examples are, indanyl (e.g. indan-1-yl, indan-5-yl), indenyl (e.g. inden-1-yl, inden-5-yl), 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl (e.g. 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphth-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphth-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphth-6-yl), 1,2-dihydronaphthyl (e.g. 1,2-dihydronaphth-1-yl, 1,2-dihydronaphth-4-yl, 1,2-dihydronaphth-6-yl), fluorenyl (e.g. fluoren-1-yl, fluoren-4-yl, fluoren-9-yl), and the like. Aryl is also intended to include partially saturated bicyclic or polycyclic carbocyclic aromatic rings containing one or two bridges. Representative examples are, benzonorbornyl (e.g. benzonorborn-3-yl, benzonorborn-6-yl), 1,4-ethano-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronapthyl (e.g. 1,4-ethano-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronapth-2-yl, 1,4-ethano-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronapth-10-yl), and the like. Aryl is also intended to include partially saturated bicyclic or polycyclic carbocyclic aromatic rings containing one or more spiro atoms. Representative examples are spiro[cyclopentane-1,1′-indane]-4-yl, spiro[cyclopentane-1,1′-indene]-4-yl, spiro[piperidine-4,1′-indane]-1-yl, spiro[piperidine-3,2′-indane]-1-yl, spiro[piperidine-4,2′-indane]-1-yl, spiro[piperidine-4,1′-indane]-3′-yl, spiro[pyrrolidine-3,2′-indane]-1-yl, spiro[pyrrolidine-3,1′-(3′,4′-dihydronaphthalene)]-1-yl, spiro[piperidine-3,1′-(3′,4′-dihydronaphthalene)]-1-yl, spiro[piperidine-4,1′-(3′,4′-dihydronaphthalene)]-1-yl, spiro[imidazolidine-4,2′-indane]-1-yl, spiro[piperidine-4,1′-indene]-1-yl, and the like. Other examples of “aryl” are phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl, phenanthrenyl, azulenyl, fluorenyl, indenyl and pentalenyl.
The term “arylene” as used herein refers to divalent aromatic monocyclic or a divalent aromatic fused bi- or tricyclic hydrocarbon group. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, phenylene, naphthylene and the like.
The term “arylcarbonyl” as used herein refers to the radical aryl-C(═O)—. Representative examples are benzoyl, naphthylcarbonyl, 4-phenylbenzoyl, anthrylcarbonyl, phenanthrylcarbonyl, azulenylcarbonyl and the like.
The term “heteroarylcarbonyl” as used herein refers to the radical heteroaryl-C(═O)—. Representative examples are pyridinylcarbonyl (e.g. pyridin-2-ylcarbonyl, pyridin-4-ylcarbonyl), quinolinylcarbonyl (e.g. 2-(quinolin-2-yl)carbonyl, 1-(quinolin-2-yl)carbonyl), imidazolylcarbonyl (e.g. imidazol-2-ylcarbonyl, imidazol-5-ylcarbonyl), and the like.
The term “arylsulfonyl” as used herein refers to an “aryl” group as defined above linked through a sulfonyl group. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, phenylsulfonyl, naphthylsulfonyl, anthracenylsulfonyl, phenanthrenylsulfonyl, azulenylsulfonyl, and the like.
The term “arylamido” as used herein refers to an arylcarbonyl group linked through an amino group. Representative examples include, but are not limited to phenylcarbonylamino, naphthylcarbonylamino, anthracenylcarbonylamino, phenanthrenylcarbonylamino, azulenylcarbonylaminoi and the like.
The term “halogen” means fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
The term “perhalomethyl” means trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, tribromomethyl or triiodomethyl.
The term “perhalomethoxy” means trifluoromethoxy, trichloromethoxy, tribromomethoxy or triiodomethoxy.
The term “C1-6-dialkylamino” as used herein refers to an amino group wherein the two hydrogen atoms independently are substituted with a straight or branched, saturated hydrocarbon chain having the indicated number of carbon atoms. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino (e.g. N,N-(prop-1-yl)2-amino, N,N-(prop-2-yl)2-amino, N,N-(prop-3-yl)2-amino), N-(but-1-yl)-N-methylamino, N,N-(pent-1-yl)2-amino, and the like.
The term “acyl” as used herein refers to a monovalent substituent comprising a “C1-6-alkyl” group as defined above linked through a carbonyl group. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, valeryl and the like.
The term “heteroaryl” as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to a monovalent substituent comprising a 5-7 membered monocyclic aromatic system or a 8-10 membered bicyclic aromatic system containing one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulphur. Examples of “heteroaryl” are pyrrolyl (e.g. pyrrol-1-yl, pyrrol-2-yl, pyrrol-3-yl), furanyl (e.g. furan-2-yl, furan-3-yl), thienyl (e.g. thien-2-yl, thien-3-yl), oxazolyl (e.g. oxazol-2-yl, oxazol-4-yl, oxazol-5-yl), thiazolyl (e.g. thiazol-2-yl, thiazol-4-yl, thiazol-5-yl), imidazolyl (e.g. imidazol-2-yl, imidazol-4-yl, imidazol-5-yl), pyrazolyl (e.g. pyrazol-1-yl, pyrazol-3-yl, pyrazol-5-yl), isoxazolyl (e.g. isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-4-yl, isoxazol-5-yl), isothiazolyl (e.g. isothiazol-3-yl, isothiazol-4-yl, isothiazol-5-yl), 1,2,3-triazolyl (e.g. 1,2,3-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-5-yl), 1,2,4-triazolyl (e.g. 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-5-yl), 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl(e.g. 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-5-yl), 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl (e.g. 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl), 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl (e.g. 1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,5-oxadiazol-4-yl), 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl (e.g. 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-5-yl), 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl (e.g. 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl), 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl (e.g. 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl), 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl (e.g. 1,2,5-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,5-thiadiazol-4-yl), 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl (e.g. 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-5-yl), tetrazolyl (e.g. tetrazol-1-yl, tetrazol-5-yl), pyranyl (e.g. pyran-2-yl), pyridinyl (e.g. pyridine-2-yl, pyridine-3-yl, pyridine-4-yl), pyridazinyl (e.g. pyridazin-2-yl, pyridazin-3-yl), pyrimidinyl (e.g. pyrimidin-2-yl, pyrimidin-4-yl, pyrimidin-5-yl), pyrazinyl, 1,2,3-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, thiadiazinyl, azepinyl, azecinyl, indolyl (e.g. indol-1-yl, indol-2-yl, indol-3-yl, indol-5-yl), isoindolyl, benzofuranyl (e.g. benzo[b]furan-2-yl, benzo[b]furan-3-yl, benzo[b]furan-5-yl, benzo[c]furan-2-yl, benzo[c]furan-3-yl, benzo[c]furan-5-yl), benzothienyl (e.g. benzo[b]thien-2-yl, benzo[b]thien-3-yl, benzo[b]thien-5-yl, benzo[c]thien-2-yl, benzo[c]thien-3-yl, benzo-[c]thien-5-yl), indazolyl (e.g. indazol-1-yl, indazol-3-yl, indazol-5-yl), indolizinyl (e.g. indolizin-1-yl, indolizin-3-yl), benzopyranyl (e.g. benzo[b]pyran-3-yl, benzo[b]pyran-6-yl, benzo[c]-pyran-1-yl, benzo[c]pyran-7-yl), benzimidazolyl (e.g. benzimidazol-1-yl, benzimidazol-2-yl, benzimidazol-5-yl), benzothiazolyl (e.g. benzothiazol-2-yl, benzothiazol-5-yl), benzisothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzoxazinyl, benzotriazolyl, naphthyridinyl (e.g. 1,8-naphthyridin-2-yl, 1,7-naphthyridin-2-yl, 1,6-naphthyridin-2-yl), phthalazinyl (e.g. phthalazin-1-yl, phthalazin-5-yl), pteridinyl, purinyl (e.g. purin-2-yl, purin-6-yl, purin-7-yl, purin-8-yl, purin-9-yl), quinazolinyl (e.g. quinazolin-2-yl, quinazolin-4-yl, quinazolin-6-yl), cinnolinyl, quinoliny (e.g. quinolin-2-yl, quinolin-3-yl, quinolin-4-yl, quinolin-6-yl), isoquinolinyl (e.g. isoquinolin-1-yl, isoquinolin-3-yl, isoquinolin-4-yl), quinoxalinyl (e.g. quinoxalin-2-yl, quinoxalin-5-yl), pyrrolopyridinyl (e.g. pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridinyl, pyrrolo[2,3-c]pyridinyl, pyrrolo[3,2-c]pyridinyl), furopyridinyl (e.g. furo[2,3-b]pyridinyl, furo[2,3-c]pyridinyl, furo[3,2-c]pyridinyl), thienopyridinyl (e.g. thieno[2,3-b]pyridinyl, thieno[2,3-c]pyridinyl, thieno[3,2-c]pyridinyl), imidazopyridinyl (e.g. imidazo[4,5-b]pyridinyl, imidazo[4,5-c]pyridinyl, imidazo[1,5-a]pyridinyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyridinyl), imidazopyrimidinyl (e.g. imidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidinyl, imidazo[3,4-a]pyrimidinyl), pyrazolopyridinyl (e.g. pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridinyl, pyrazolo[3,4-c]pyridinyl, pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridinyl), pyrazolopyrimidinyl (e.g. pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidinyl, pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidinyl), thiazolopyridinyl (e.g. thiazolo[3,2-d]pyridinyl), thiazolopyrimidinyl (e.g. thiazolo[5,4-d]pyrimidinyl), imdazothiazolyl (e.g. imidazo[2,1-b]thiazolyl), triazolopyridinyl (e.g. triazolo[4,5-b]pyridinyl), triazolopyrimidinyl (e.g. 8-azapurinyl), carbazolyl (e.g. carbazol-2-yl, carbazol-3-yl, carbazol-9-yl), phenoxazinyl (e.g. phenoxazin-10-yl), phenazinyl (e.g. phenazin-5-yl), acridinyl (e.g. acridin-9-yl, acridin-10-yl), phenolthiazinyl (e.g. phenothiazin-10-yl), carbolinyl (e.g. pyrido[3,4-b]indol-1-yl, pyrido[3,4-b]indol-3-yl), phenanthrolinyl (e.g. phenanthrolin-5-yl), pyrrolinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl (e.g. 4,5-dihydroimidazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydroimidazol-1-yl), indolinyl (e.g. 2,3-dihydroindol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydroindol-5-yl), dihydrobenzofuranyl (e.g. 2,3-dihydrobenzo[b]furan-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrobenzo[b]furan-4-yl), dihydrobenzothienyl (e.g. 2,3-dihydrobenzo[b]thien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrobenzo[b]thien-5-yl), 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzo[b]furan-5-yl), dihydrobenzopyranyl (e.g. 3,4-dihydrobenzo[b]pyran-3-yl, 3,4-dihydrobenzo[b]pyran-6-yl, 3,4-dihydrobenzo[c]pyran-1-yl, dihydrobenzo[c]pyran-7-yl), oxazolinyl (e.g. 4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl), isoxazolinyl, oxazepinyl, tetrahydroindazolyl (e.g. 4,5,6,7-tetrahydroindazol-1-yl, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydroindazol-3-yl, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydroindazol-4-yl, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydroindazol-6-yl), tetrahydrobenzimidazolyl (e.g. 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzimidazol-1-yl, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzimidazol-5-yl), tetrahydroimidazo[4,5-c]pyridyl (e.g. 4,5,6,7-tetrahydroimidazo[4,5-c]pyrid-1-yl, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydroimidazo[4,5-c]pyrid-5-yl, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydroimidazo[4,5-c]pyrid-6-yl), tetrahydroquinolinyl (e.g. 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydroquinolinyl), tetrahydroisoquinolinyl (e.g. 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl), tetrahydroquinoxalinyl (e.g. 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoxalinyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydroquinoxalinyl), spiro[isoquinoline-3,1′-cyclohexan]-1-yl, spiro[piperidine-4,1′-benzo[c]thiophen]-1-yl, spiro[piperidine-4,1′-benzo[c]furan]-1-yl, spiro[piperidine-4,3′-benzo[b]furan]-1-yl, spiro[piperidine-4,3′-coumarin]-1-yl.
Other examples of “heteroaryl” are furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinnyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzoxazolyl, tetrazolyl, carbazolyl pteridinyl and purinyl.
The term “heteroarylene” as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to divalent 5-7 membered monocyclic aromatic system or a 8-10 membered bicyclic aromatic system containing one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, e.g. furylene, thienylene, pyrrolylene, imidazolylene, pyrazolylene, triazolylene, pyridylene, pyrazinylene, pyrimidinylene, pyridazinylene, isothiazolylene, isoxazolylene, oxazolylene, oxadiazolylene, thiadiazolylene, quinolylene, isoquinolylene, quinazolinylene, quinoxalinnylene, indolylene, benzimidazolylene, benzofuranylene, benzothienylene, pteridinylene and purinylene and the like.
The term “heteroaryloxy” as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to a heteroaryl as defined herein linked to an oxygen atom having its free valence bond from the oxygen atom e.g. pyrrolyloxy, imidazolyloxy, pyrazolyloxy, triazolyloxy, pyrazinyloxy, pyrimidinyloxy, pyridazinyloxy, isothiazolyloxy, isoxazolyloxy, oxazolyloxy, oxadiazolyloxy, thiadiazolyloxy, quinolinyloxy, isoquinolinyloxy, quinazolinyloxy, quinoxalinyloxy, indoltloxy, benzimidazolyloxy, benzofuranyloxy, pteridinyloxy and purinyloxy and the like.
The term “aralkyl” as used herein refers to a straight or branched saturated carbon chain containing from 1 to 6 carbons substituted with an aromatic carbohydride. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, benzyl, phenethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 1-naphthylmethyl, 2-(1-naphthyl)ethyl and the like.
The term “aryloxy” as used herein refers to phenoxy, 1-naphthyloxy, 2-naphthyloxy and the like.
The term “aralkoxy” as used herein refers to a C1-6-alkoxy group substituted with an aromatic carbohydride, such as benzyloxy, phenethoxy, 3-phenylpropoxy, 1-naphthylmethoxy, 2-(1-naphtyl)ethoxy and the like.
The term “heteroaralkyl” as used herein refers to a straight or branched saturated carbon chain containing from 1 to 6 carbons substituted with a heteroaryl group; such as (2-furyl)methyl, (3-furyl)methyl, (2-thienyl)methyl, (3-thienyl)methyl, (2-pyridyl)methyl, 1-methyl-1-(2-pyrimidyl)ethyl and the like.
The term “heteroaralkoxy” as used herein refers to a heteroarylalkyl as defined herein linked to an oxygen atom having its free valence bond from the oxygen atom. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, (2-furyl)methyl, (3-furyl)methyl, (2-thienyl)methyl, (3-thienyl)methyl, (2-pyridyl)methyl, 1-methyl-1-(2-pyrimidyl)ethyl linked to oxygen, and the like.
The term “arylthio” as used herein, alone or in combination, refers to an aryl group linked through a divalent sulfur atom having its free valence bond from the sulfur atom, the aryl group optionally being mono- or polysubstituted with C1-6-alkyl, halogen, hydroxy or C1-6-alkoxy. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, phenylthio, (4-methylphenyl)-thio, (2-chlorophenyl)thio and the like.
The term “Heterocyclyl” or “heterocycle” signifies a mono-, bi-, or tricyclic ring consisting of carbon atoms and from one to three heteroatom, wherein the heteroatom is selected from oxygen, nitrogen, and sulphur. If sulphur is present, then it can be S, S(O), or S(O)2. If nitrogen is present, then it can be N, NH, substituted N, or N-oxide. The heterocycle is a saturated or partially saturated ring. From 0-2 CH2 groups of the heterocycle can be replaced by C(O). The heterocycle can be attached via a carbon or nitrogen atom, unless linking the nitrogen atom would lead to a quaternary nitrogen. If the heterocycle is bicyclic, then one or both of the rings may have a heteroatom(s) present. If the heterocycle is tricyclic, then one, two, or all three of the rings may have a heteroatom(s) present. Examples of “heterocycle” are aziridinyl (e.g. aziridin-1-yl), azetidinyl (e.g. azetidin-1-yl, azetidin-3-yl), oxetanyl, pyrrolidinyl (e.g. pyrrolidin-1-yl, pyrrolidin-2-yl, pyrrolidin-3-yl), imidazolidinyl (e.g. imidazolidin-1-yl, imidazolidin-2-yl, imidazolidin-4-yl), oxazolidinyl (e.g. oxazolidin-2-yl, oxazolidin-3-yl, oxazolidin-4-yl), thiazolidinyl (e.g. thiazolidin-2-yl, thiazolidin-3-yl, thiazolidin-4-yl), isothiazolidinyl, piperidinyl (e.g. piperidin-1-yl, piperidin-2-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl), homopiperidinyl (e.g. homopiperidin-1-yl, homopiperidin-2-yl, homopiperidin-3-yl, homopiperidin-4-yl), piperazinyl (e.g. piperazin-1-yl, piperazin-2-yl), morpholinyl (e.g. morpholin-2-yl, morpholin-3-yl, morpholin-4-yl), thiomorpholinyl (e.g. thiomorpholin-2-yl, thiomorpholin-3-yl, thiomorpholin-4-yl), 1-oxothiomorpholinyl, 1,1-dioxo-thiomorpholinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl (e.g. tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydrofuran-3-yl), tetrahydrothienyl, tetrahydro-1,1-dioxothienyl, tetrahydropyranyl (e.g. 2-tetrahydropyranyl), tetrahydrothiopyranyl (e.g. 2-tetrahydrothiopyranyl), 1,4-dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxanyl, octahydroindolyl (e.g. octahydroindol-1-yl, octahydroindol-2-yl, octahydroindol-3-yl, octahydroindol-5-yl), decahydroquinolinyl (e.g. decahydroquinolin-1-yl, decahydroquinolin-2-yl, decahydroquinolin-3-yl, decahydroquinolin-4-yl, decahydroquinolin-6-yl), decahydroquinoxalinyl (e.g. decahydroquinoxalin-1-yl, decahydroquinoxalin-2-yl, decahydroquinoxalin-6-yl), 3-azabicyclo[3.2.2]nonyl, 2-azabicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl, 3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexyl, 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]-heptyl, atropinyl, tropinyl, quinuclidinyl, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, 1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decanyl (e.g. 1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decan-2-yl, 1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decan-7-yl), 1,4-dioxa-8-azaspiro-[4.5]decanyl (e.g. 1,4-dioxa-8-azaspiro[4.5]decan-2-yl, 1,4-dioxa-8-azaspiro[4.5]decan-8-yl), 8-azaspiro[4.5]decanyl (e.g. 8-azaspiro[4.5]decan-1-yl, 8-azaspiro[4.5]decan-8-yl), 2-azaspiro[5.5]undecanyl (e.g. 2-azaspiro[5.5]undecan-2-yl), 2,8-diazaspiro[4.5]decanyl (e.g. 2,8-diazaspiro[4.5]decan-2-yl, 2,8-diazaspiro[4.5]decan-8-yl), 2,8-diazaspiro[5.5]undecanyl (e.g. 2,8-diazaspiro[5.5]undecan-2-yl), 1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decanyl (e.g. 1,3,8-triazaspiro-[4.5]decan-1-yl, 1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-3-yl, and 1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-8-yl). Other examples of “heterocycle” are pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, dihydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothiophenyl, dihydrothiophenyl, imidzolidinyl, imidazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, oxazolidinyl, oxazoline, isoxazolidinyl, isoxazoline, thioxazolidinyl, thioxazoline, isothioxazolidinyl, isothioxazoline, triazolidinyl, triazolinyl, tetrazolidinyl, tetrazolinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, dihydropyranyl, pyran, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, homopiperazinyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino, and 1,1-dioxothiomorpholino.
The term “five to eight member ring” as used herein refers to a saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbon chain or hydrocarbon-heteroatom chain having from 3 to 6 atoms wherein the carbon atom in Ar, to which they are attached, and the adjacent carbon atom form a five to eight member ring.
Certain of the above defined terms may occur more than once in the structural formulae, and upon such occurrence each term shall be defined independently of the other.
The term “optionally substituted” as used herein means that the groups in question are either unsubstituted or substituted with one or more of the substituents specified. When the groups in question are substituted with more than one substituent the substituents may be the same or different.
The term “prodrug” as used herein includes biohydrolyzable amides and biohydrolyzable esters and also encompasses a) compounds in which the biohydrolyzable functionality in such a prodrug is encompassed in the compound according to the present invention, and b) compounds which may be oxidized or reduced biologically at a given functional group to yield drug substances according to the present invention. Examples of these functional groups include 1,4-dihydropyridine, N-alkylcarbonyl-1,4-dihydropyridine, 1,4-cyclohexadiene, tert-butyl, and the like.
The term “treating” or “treatment” cover the treatment of a disease-state in a mammal, particularly in a human, and include: (a) preventing the disease-state from occurring in a mammal, in particular, when such mammal is predisposed to the disease-state but has not yet been diagnosed as having it; (b) inhibiting the disease-state, e.g., arresting or slowing its development; and/or (c) relieving the disease-state, e.g., causing regression of the disease state itself or some symptom of the disease state.
The term “pharmaceutically acceptable” is defined as being suitable for administration to humans without adverse events.
The term “therapeutically effective amount” is intended to include an amount of a compound of the present invention that is effective when administered alone or in combination to activate glucokinase.